Shielded
by ilikepicklesandcm
Summary: Alizah Reid, 16 and emancipated, is practically entirely alone in the world and convinced shes better off that way. Little does she know, she has a brother she never knew about. With a traumatic past that insists on following her wherever she goes, she quickly realizes her guard cant hold up for long.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hey! So I previously wrote two fics (Composure and I don't remember the name of the other one lol) and forgot my password for both of the accounts so I decided to do a rewrite and sort of combine the two (sort of). I hope you enjoy!

I stare upwards at the vaulted ceiling, yellow paint peeking through the gaps in posters and psychedelic tapestries. The fog of burning incense and weed smoke filled the room, despite the window being cracked. Sublime plays softly in the background.

"Alizah, help" Julie sighs and looks up from her binder. I sit up, scoot my way towards her, and quickly scan the paper presented.

"See, even if you set up one of the bodies to be stationary, you still end up with N-1 bodies flying about, _and_ you still have N(N-1) over 2 to worry about" I explained rapidly, my bedroom floor littered with a series of textbooks and loose leaf . "So that's it, there's no solution. It can't be solved" I conclude and hand Julie the pencil I snagged from the floor. She stares blankly.

"Yeah I didn't get any of that but I'll just go with it" she replies and closes her binder. "Don't you have homework or something? Aren't college students always complaining about workload?" Julie throws her hands up. Pale with black hair cascading down past her breasts, freckle faced and blue eyed, her short stature invisible when sitting under a fleece blanket.

"Oh please, I have plenty to complain about and workload is so not one of them" I roll my eyes and hoist myself to my feet, plopping down on my bed.

"She's right" Isabela chimes in from the other side of my bed, lighting another joint behind her long blonde hair. She nearly singes her tips. She passes it to me and I puff on it while looking the window. I gaze at the street one story below me, vacant, with the exception of a few stray leaves altering in color. A chill gusts though the open port and goose bumps rise on my arms. I flick ash onto the roof and let out a large sigh, standing up and passing the burning roach to Julie.

"I really regret agreeing to take on extra hours" I whine as I walk the few feet to my full length mirror, sit cross legged in front of it and start running a brush through my wavy black locks. I throw it up into a pony tail. I stare at my reflection, face pale and dark brown eyes hiding behind my brow line glasses. I reach to my left and pull out the same plane black v-neck I wear for almost every work shift, trading it for the sweatshirt I had slept in. I slide on my black jeans and non-slip sneakers and turn back around to Isabela and Julie. "Do you guys need anything before I leave? I just picked up from Johnathan" I ask while looking at my watch, determining I had five minutes before I had to leave for my eight hour stint at the coffee shop.

"Yeah could I get a half?" Isabela replies while digging money out of her wallet, I pull out the portable safe from under my bed.

"Of course" I draw out while punching in the code to the lock. _37254._ A green light appears accompanied by a high pitched beep and I flip open the top, revealing just under a pound of greenery.

Isabela hands over the cash as I weigh out a half an ounce, bagging it up and tossing it over. "You're the best" she exclaims and throws it into her backpack.

"I know I am" I laugh lightly and pack everything back up. "You guys can stay here as long as you want, I probably won't be back until 11 though" I explain while grabbing my purse and making sure I had everything I needed. "I love you guys and don't forget to lock up when you leave!" I shout while shuffling out my bedroom door and into the hallway.

"We love you too and we won't!" Julie yells with her hands cupped around her mouth to create an echo. I skitter down the stairwell and directly out the front door of my building, making my way to my Nissan sentra parked just outside.

"Jesus, it's been busy I take it?" I scoff upon entering the coffee shop and noticing every inch of the counters covered in sticky residue, sinks over flowing with dishes, and food crumbs scattered everywhere.

"You missed the worst of it" my coworker Daniel moans. "I'm just glad you're here so I can go home" he says as he cashes out his drawer on the register. I walk with him into the back and place my purse down on the desk next to where he sat himself down.

"Twenty five dollars" I tell him while slipping him a bag of five 2mg pills of xanax. He hands me the money.

"You are my lord and savior" he thanks me and I laugh.

"I do what I can" I reply and shove my items into a locker. I grab the red apron with my name sewed into it and tie it tightly around my waist. I pop my head out to the barista station located behind the counter, one employee at the register, one mopping the floor, and two making various drinks and popping scones into the oven. Concluding that they have everything under control, I do a quick scan of our inventory, checking refrigerators and shelves and mentally catalog what we need and how much and place the order on the computer. After ten minutes I emerge from the back and begin cleaning the mess that was made prior to my arrival, purposefully having others handle the register. I concoct drink after drink, serve muffin after muffin, fake grin after fake grin, one forced conversation with a regular after another. My job was fairly monotonous: I concocted various coffees and teas, handled baked goods, took orders, cleaned like a maniac, took care of every shipment, and also made the shift schedule as well as completed payroll. I didn't mind, honestly I'm content with any task that allows me to work by myself and take my mind off of, well, my mind.

Seven pm rolls around and my stomach growls. "Hey, I'm going to go take my break up front" I tell one of my coworkers as I remove my apron.

"Aye aye captain" they respond with a joking salute. From my locker I grab my grey folder and notebook, figuring I could squeeze in some homework, journey out to a table out front, and settle in with a large cappuccino and a mediocre sandwich. My left hand writes mechanically as I solve equation after equation while simultaneously shoving food into my mouth. I accidentally overestimate the amount of weight the side of the notebook could withstand and when rest my wrist it tumbles over the side of the table and onto the floor, papers scattering.

"Shit" I mumble and lean over to pick them up, another hand coming into my view. Puzzled, I look up.

"Advanced quantum mechanics" the young man pipes up while gathering up and gazing at the papers that fell practically right in front of his feet. "Impressive" he adds with a slight grin. I had seen him in the shop before, usually picking up large coffee orders with different specifications, occasionally with a second person. Although I never took the time to actually look at him, I mean really, really look at him. His hair was dark brown and bit messy looking, eye color to match, always wearing dress pants with a button down and a tie, sometimes a vest or a jacket, a tan leather satchel always swung around his shoulder. He had a very pronounced jaw line, which, accompanied by the shape of his mouth and cheek bones, is what I found the most recognizable.

"Thanks" I say "I appreciate the help, you didn't have to stop" I rattle on somewhat nervously.

"Oh no it's my pleasure" he counters and hands me the pile. I quickly analyze the rest of his features and pack them away in the back of my brain.

"Next time you come in I'll throw in an extra order of croissants" I laugh but mean what I say.

"That's not necessary you serve me coffee all the time, it's the least I could do" he replies and for a few short seconds we stare at each other.

"Thanks again, I should probably get back to those equations" I say once I feel it getting even slightly awkward.

"Right of course, have a nice night"

"You too" we exchange with a wave as the young man makes his way out the lobby doors. I stand with a puzzled expression, eventually brushing off the encounter and getting back to the equations I had been racking through. Exactly one hour passes by and I resume my shift, repeating the same actions over and over again. After wiping down every surface neurotically, changing garbage bags and making sure everything was in order for the following morning, I exit the shop at 10:47pm.

Arriving to my empty apartment, I am greeted by my overweight tortoise shell kitty Rolo, named after the chocolate caramel candy. "Hey sweetie" I coo as she weaves in and out of legs. She lets out a high pitched squeak, her substitute for a 'meow'. I scratch her chin and scoop her into arms, planting kisses on her head. I flick on the hall light and bee line for my bedroom, where Rolo leaps out of my arms and onto my bed. I drop my belongings and immediately change into sweatpants, glancing at the clock and realizing I have to be back at work at 5am. I grunt and snag the sixteen inch sticker covered bong that sat on my dresser and light the already-packed bowl at the bottom over and over again until I get a nice buzz. After turning out my bedroom light and sliding under my covers, I quickly drift off to sleep.

The following morning, as I'm adding steamed milk to a latte, I spot the male customer from last night. He waves to me as he walks past the milk station.

"Twice in just about twelve hours" I laugh, "I assume you're exhausted too?" my voice projects over the various machines going.

"Very much so" he nods in agreement.

"No rest for the weary" I reply. Daniel at the register takes his order, and the two of us split the four coffee order. I finish my two in under two minutes and pop them in a drink tray on the pickup counter, where the customer was standing with his hands in his pockets, looking around awkwardly.

"So, as far as croissants go we have buttered and chocolate, muffin wise there's blueberry, coffee cake, and corn. Scones there are cranberry and blackberry. What tickles your fancy?" I propose as I place my hands on the edge of the Formica.

"Oh, no you don't have to do that, I wouldn't want to get you in trouble" he replies and waves his hand in objection.

"Please, I'm half the reason this place is running, don't worry about it. Plus it all gets tossed at the end of the day" I assure him with a chuckle.

"Well, in that case, surprise me" he grins and I nod in compliance. I quickly shove one of each item mentioned into what resembles a donut box. Daniel finishes his order and I hand him the tray atop the box.

"You're all set" I announce

"Wow, th-thank you so much" he responds with his brown eyes widened.

"It's my pleasure" I smile, "You're in here frequently enough I feel like I should know your name by now"

"Oh, of course! Spencer" he replies with a head nod, given his hands were full.

"Alizah" I answer while pointing to the six white letters stitched in italics on my apron. "It's nice to formally meet you" I tack on to complete my sentence and snag the iced coffee order that just came my way.

"You as well" he responds, and heads out the door. I watch as he exits the store, racking my brain yet again as to where I'd seen him. Before I can get too lost in thought, my name is called from the register. I roll my eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: So glad you enjoyed the first chapter! Keep the reviews coming!**

My eyes flutter as the sun's rays cast a warm sensation on my exposed shoulders. I glance at the clock- _**6:37am**_. Rolo is busy peering out the window into the street, birds swooping from left to right while chirping up a storm. I sit up and swing my legs over my mattress, let out a yawn, and stretch. Dazed, I step out of my room and make my into the hallway, Rolo following shortly behind. I enter the kitchen and turn on the Keurig. "Come on come on" I groan impatiently with my face plastered on the counter as I watch my coffee brew slowly. I add hazelnut creamer and sit my tired ass down on the living room couch, sipping intermittently and reading _Dragons of Eden_.

An hour passes by and I jump in and out of the shower in ten minutes, where Rolo sits on the toilet lid in hopes of me opening the bathroom window. I let my hair air dry and fashion a loose French braid, throw on a pair of high waist black jeans and a red and black striped shirt, tuck it in. I slip on my plain black creepers, pulling my outfit together. I swing my brown leather satchel over my shoulder, it holding a series of notebooks and writing utensils. I replace Rolo's food and water and head out the door.

The hour drive passes and I am at the foot of Georgetown's largest lecture hall. I step inside and take my usual seat front and center. Out of my bag, I pull a black spiral notebook and open it to a clean page. I then take out a multicolored ballpoint pen- so I can color code my notes as I write them. The chairman of the psych department approaches the middle of the stage, and opens her mouth to speak:

" _Ladies and gentlemen, today we have the great pleasure of welcoming 3 members of the FBI's Behavioral Analysis Unit here at Georgetown. Their elite unit looks into the minds of the nations most dangerous and complicated of criminals. Take notes, this may be on your midterm"_ her lips stop moving and all 200 people in the hall applaud. The chairman exits the stage.

Behind follow 3 FBI agents. One agent comes out-presumably in his fifties with an olive-sort complication, dark facial hair with hints of grey. Behind him follows a rather striking woman, thirties maybe, ebony hair and skin almost as pale as mine. The third agent walks in and I do a double take, then a triple take, and realize that it is in fact Spencer, the costumer from the coffee shop. I smile at him and wave, and he does the same.

"Strange" I think to myself.

They each stand behind a podium with papers in front of them, and the lecture hall slowly quiets down.

" _Good afternoon, I am Supervisory Special Agent David Ross, and with me here today are SSA Emily Prentiss and SSA Dr. Spencer Reid"_

My head pops up from my notebook and a puzzled look forms on my face as his words spill from his mouth. There are 123,497 other people in this world with the same last name _Reid_. "Coincidence" I think to myself, "a weird ass coincidence".

" _We are a part of a seven-person unit located it the FBI head quarters in Quantico Virginia"_ Agent Rossi introduces, _"Today we will give you a glimpse into the mind of a variety of killers, and teach you how to pick their brains"_ Agent Rossi goes on, leaving the students on the edge of their chairs. The agents immediately dive into the analysis of human behavior and the origin of it, I hang on to every word.

They speak on how the psychopathic mind differs from the normal, and how they process every day things differently. The more they speak, the more I think about the agent that shares the same last name. As explanations for this that and the other thing are being tossed around the lecture hall, I analyze every mannerism of the young doctor, from hand motions to his speaking a mile a minute. Two hours pass, and the class comes to an end and everyone is dismissed. I stand up and gather my belongings, and walk up next to the podium that Spencer was packing up.

"Now I know why you order espresso at nine pm" I say casually and chuckle, "I have to say, I did not peg you as an FBI agent"

"I get that a lot" he laughs.

"Definitely one of the most interesting lectures I've attended" I admit,

"Oh good I'm glad you found it intriguing" he answers, but before I could reply the dark haired female agent intercepted.

"Reid" is all she says, and I take it that's all she had to signal their departure. Both of our heads whip around at the name and then go back to facing each other.

"I-I'm sorry, I have to get back to the office. If you have any questions about anything including the bureau I'd be happy to answer them" Spencer happily offers and hands me his business card.

And that's when it hits me. His hands were almost identical to my fathers.

And his eyes.

I knew where to look.

"Thanks, I'll uh- I'll take you up on that" I say while staring at the card and trying to cover up the shock that's running through my body. "Have a good one" I say with a grin as I begin to step away and wave my hand goodbye. He does the same.

Immediately when I exit the hall doors I book it for my car. I throw my bag in the back and sit anxiously in the driver's seat, my right leg bouncing up and down incessantly. I hastily start the car and drive home on auto pilot, lost in thought and not even acknowledging the music blasting from my speakers.

I reach my apartment and practically sprint inside. After entering my room I open my bag, pulling out the notebook I scribbled every detail of the past two hours in. I head to the hall closet, where I pull out a shoebox containing the few of my fathers belongings he left behind when I was 6, and bring it into my room where I plop down on the carpet. Inside there's a single neck tie, his wedding ring, a Zippo, and one of those generic small photo booklets they give you when you develop a disposable camera. I flip through them rapidly, just as I did as a child. They were all photos of my father and I, occasionally my mother showing up. I purposefully keep flipping, not allowing myself to reminisce.

Suddenly, I reach the last page. The picture that pulls it all together, the reason a stranger seemed so terribly familiar.

My jaw drops at the same time my stomach plummets through the floor. The photo of a young boy, tops 8 years old, same exact facial structure and features I had been examining for the past three days. He was smiling next to my father, knelt on the ground. I had looked through the same book numerous times when I was little, always wondering and asking who the boy was but never receiving an answer. I turn it over and on the back is written "Spencer, age 7". I sit with my back leaning against the bed, stunned. Minutes go by and I snap out of my trance and grab my laptop.

I type the doctors name and the state of Virginia into a search engine. Immediately pops up headline after head line with his name plastered all over the screen. I click on the first link: _"Child prodigy joins elite FBI unit at age 22"._ Inside of the article read:

" _Dr. Spencer Reid, after graduating high school at just 12 years old, attended the California Institute of Technology and holds PhDs in Mathematics, Chemistry, and Engineering, with an additional BA in Psychology and sociology-"_ I scanned the entire article, and then 9 more. I dug as deep as I possibly could, trying to find one thing that would separate or connect the two of us. His intellect surpasses mine of course, him being 27 and me being 16. Physically speaking, he's tall and lanky, a build comparable to mine, though I harbor a bit more muscle due to years of sports. Our skin tones almost identical, facial features strikingly similar. I recall his demeanor being very fidgety, almost verging on nervous. There were more similarities than differences.

"This is too fucking weird you guys, too fucking weird" I say to Julie and Isabela as I pace back and forth around my bedroom, hands clasped behind my head and panicked breathing. I called them immediately after my discovery and they were at my door shortly after.

"I mean, are you sure he's your brother? I know everything points to it but it seems like a long shot" Julie proposes with caution, holding the photo of Spencer in one hand and my father in the other.

"My entire life has been a series of long shots, Julie" I scoff, "I-I don't know what to do, he comes into the coffee shop almost e-everyday I can't just pretend like I'm completely oblivious" my voice speeds up and tears well in my eyes.

"Woah okay, you have to calm down before you think of doing anything" Isabela stops me and puts her hand on my shoulders. "Eat this" she hands me a xanax, which I promptly chew and wash down the disgusting chemical taste with red Gatorade. "For everyone's sake, smoke this" Julie then passes me the bong. I sit in between them and rest my head on the window behind me as I exhale smoke. We pass the glass back and forth in silence.

"I should just go there" I break the stillness ten minutes later, stoned with the addition of the benzo absorbed in my system.

"I don't know if that's such a great idea," Julie chimes in, "What would you say? "Hi I know I usually just serve your coffee but it turns out I'm your sister you didn't know you had"?"

"...Basically yeah" I say matter-of-factly. "This isn't really something you email or say over the phone" I tack on in my own defense.

"And what if he's not your brother? What if it's just a coincidence?"

"Then I look like a psycho and he never comes into the coffee shop again" I shrug my shoulders and roll off the bed. Coming to my feet, I reach into my back pocket and pull out the card he handed me. "Alright maybe I _should_ call him first" I sigh while gazing at the tiny piece of glossy paper. "He did tell me to contact him if I had any questions, and I definitely have questions" I say while slipping my shoes back on. Isabela and Julie exchange glances behind my back.

"Well, we're coming with you" Isabela announces and the two of them hop off the bed simultaneously.

"You guys don't have to, you'd be sitting in my car for an undetermined amount of time" I protest out of concern of their boredom.

"And someone needs to make sure you actually get _out_ of the car" Julie rolls her eyes, being familiar enough with my person to know that I would most likely sit there for hours and never end up fulfilling my mission. The three of us promptly exit my apartment and pile into my Nissan.

"Okay, okay I can do this" I repeat with my cell phone in one hand and Spencer's business card in the other.

"You've said that four times already" Isabela grunts from the back seat. We had been sitting in the FBI parking lot for the better half of twenty minutes. "If you don't dial that number in the next five minutes I'm taking your phone and doing it for you" she threatens but I know it's an empty one. Nonetheless, the taunt is affective. I punch in the nine digit number, my thumb pressing down on the 'call' button. Lump in my throat and stomach apparently residing in my shoes, the dial tone is loud and clear.

"Dr. Spencer Reid" the voice picks up on the receiving end. Wide eyed, I look frantically at Julie and Isabela, who urge me to speak. "Hello?"

"H- hi Spencer, it's Alizah- from The Coffee Corner" I blurt out, "You gave me your card at the lecture today and you said to call if I have any questions...well I have a few questions" I let out a small laugh, Julie and Isabela grin.

"Oh, yes of course I'd be happy to answer them" he replies without hesitation. "What would you like to know?" he asks, and I grit my teeth.

"Well, quite a bit..." I grimace "Do you think we could speak in person?" I suggest and sink further and further into my seat.

"Um, yeah sure" he answers, "I'm at the bureau right now but if you'd like I could meet you-" he continues on but I cut him off.

"Bureau! Yeah bureau perfect I can meet you there" I jolt and then mentally kick myself for jumping the gun. Isabela and Julie chuckle.

"Oh, okay then. I'll uh- be expecting you" he says skeptically.

"Yeah, yeah I'll see you soon" I repeat and quickly hang up. I let out a large sigh and throw my head back. "Okay, okay okay okay, this is thing now" I moan and bounce my leg nervously.

"You can do it dude, you know you can" Isabela kindly attempts to assure me. I stare out the windshield, arms wrapped around the steering wheel and chin resting on top.

"Alizah, you have to. I will personally kick you out of this car" Julie interrupts my gaze and I am fully aware that she is not joking. I do not respond.

"Alright _"_ Julie throws her hands up and takes off her seatbelt. _"Out!"_ she screams and continues to collide her foot with my right arm.

"Ow!" I shout as she pounds. "Jeez I'm going! At least let me have my bag!" I finally agree to get out of the car, and after obtaining my satchel I do. Isabela locks the doors immediately. I flash him the two of of them the finger and they return it.

I center myself and take a deep breath. "Shit, shit shit" I mumble to myself before making my way up the concrete ramp and into the building. In front of me is a man behind a desk and partition. I approach.

"Hi, would you be able to connect me to an agent?" I ask in an octave higher than usual.

"What agent are you looking for?" the burly man replies

"SSA Doctor Spencer Reid, of the Behavioral Analysis Unit" I tell him.

"Get on the last elevator down this hallway, and go to the seventh floor. That should bring you to the BAU's bull pen"he informs me politely.

"Great, thank you" I smile and follow his exact instructions.

As I'm on the elevator and pass the sixth floor, and the knot in my stomach turns to stone. Then the little number '7' lights up and the doors open. I step out of the giant metal box and am met with a set of glass doors, which I pass through. Then another.

And there I am. In the middle of the Behavioral Analysis Unit's bull pen.

My right hand shakes and taps against the side of my thigh. I breathe in and out, fully prepared to run right back through those glass doors. Before I can, craning my neck I spot Spencer. My entire body trembling, I approach his desk.

"Hey" I greet, keeping my hands gripped on the leather strap of my satchel.

"Oh, hello, that was quick" he grins and shuts the file he was skimming through.

"Yeah, yeah I was close" I lie, obviously so because my eyes dart to the ground. I pause, knowing there was no use in dancing around the topic. "Alright, so I was already in the parking lot" I cringe and Spencer lets out a small laugh.

"You must be eager to get those questions answered" he replies and I can't help but giggle. "Here, take a seat" he says while pulling over an empty chair from the desk behind him. As he's doing so, my eyes wander around the room to the other two agents from the mornings lecture, entrenched in paperwork. I also see a rather handsome dark man with a bald head, doing the same. He glances up at me, and back down.

"What can I help you with?" he asks innocently as I sit down. At this point I am visibly anxious, xanax not helping in the slightest.

"This is going to seem completely and utterly ridiculous and presumably very creepy as well so please bear with me..." I stammer while digging my hands through my bag. "When I saw you at the shop you looked alarmingly familiar, but I couldn't quite put my finger on why which frankly has never happened to me before..." I continue and Spencer's eyebrows scrunch inwards. I pull out the two photos I had brought with me, keeping them facing away from Spencer. "Then at the lecture when you were introduced and your last name was Reid I thought it was just a coincidence, but then I saw your hands..." I tilt my head and slowly hand over the picture of him and my father. "You have his hands...and his eyes" I say as he gapes in a perplexed manor. I slip the second photo, practically identical but a 5 year old me in place of Spencer. "I've come to the conclusion that William Reid is your father as well" I say matter-of-factly, Spencer glancing at the photos and then up at me repeatedly. "I brought my birth certificate too, it's signed by him" I add and place that it on his desk too. He remains silent, analyzing the documents, mouth dropping open.

"Would you like a cup of coffee?" he asks and I grin, even though my body definitely does not need the excess java jitter.

"Please"


End file.
